disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Evil Queen
The Evil Queen is the main antagonist in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Determined to remain the fairest of all, the Queen becomes insanely jealous of Snow White, the only one whose beauty surpasses her own. The Queen's sole motivation is physical beauty and her ability to maintain it. Her evil and hatred come from nothing more than her fiendishly obsessive desire to remain the "fairest in the land" (no matter that Snow White is innocent and harmless). She eventually uses her skills in dark magic to transform herself into the Witch, in a final attempt to do away with her only, unknowing rival. Depicted in early designs as a fat, comical character, her appearance eventually evolved into a much more sinister, stately beauty. She is generally considered one of Disney's most iconic and menacing villains, once being voted the 10th greatest movie villain of all time. The Queen was animated by Art Babbit and the Witch by Norman Ferguson. Veteran actress Lucille La Verne voiced both. She is sometimes referred to as the The Queen or the Wicked Queen. Comics occasionally call her Queen Grimhilde, while theme parks refer to her as the Snow Queen. The Witch is sometimes referred to as the Old Hag or the Peddler. Like many Disney villains, the Queen embodies two of the Seven Deadly Sins, in her case Envy and Pride. She ranked #4 in the top 30 disney villains. (One better than Ursula but one under Scar) In addition, she ranked 10th in the American Film Institute's Top 50 Film Villains of All Time in 2003, one of only three Disney villains to make the list, the other two being Man (ranked 20th) and Cruella DeVil (ranked 38th). ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Discovering Snow White's Beauty The Queen, jealous of her stepdaughter Snow White's beauty, forces her to work as a servant in her castle; even in rags, however, Snow White's beauty shines through, causing the Queen to worry that Snow White's beauty may one day surpass her own. She has such vanity that she consults her Magic Mirror every day, ordering the slave within to reveal the name of the fairest in the land. Every day the spirit says that the Queen is the fairest, and she is content, until the mirror informs her that Snow White has finally become the fairest in the land. Outside, as Snow White works, she sings to herself, attracting the attention of the Prince, who is passing by, and they are instantly infatuated with each other. The Queen watches from her window, unseen by the two lovers, and, jealous both of Snow White's beauty and the Prince's affections, closes the curtains furiously. The Huntsman's Orders Summoning her faithful Huntsman, Humbert to her, the Queen orders him to take Snow White far into a secluded area of the forest, where she can pick wild flowers, and kill her. She presents him with a box, in which Snow White's heart must be brought as proof. The Huntsman is reluctant to carry out such a deed, knowing the penalty for failure, takes Snow White deep into the forest. Just as he is about to stab the princess, he finds that he cannot bring himself to destroy such beauty and innocence, and frantically warning Snow White of the Queen's vanity and jealousy, tells her to flee into the forest. He returns to the Queen, bringing in the box the heart of a pig. Meanwhile, Snow White finds the Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, and is found by the dwarfs, whom she tells of the Queen's attempts to kill her. They are fearful of the dark magic of the Queen, not least because, Grumpy, not keen on having a woman around the house, refers to her as an "old' witch" and suggests that she may have discovered them already, have made herself invisible, and be watching them right now. They nevertheless take pity and agree to take her in (though Grumpy is reluctant to do so, fearing the Queen's power, as well as being a self-proclaimed woman-hater). Transformation into the Witch That night the Queen once again consults the slave in the Magic Mirror, who tells her that Snow White is living in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs and that the Huntsman has brought her a pig's heart. Furious, the Queen descends a spiral staircase, entering a dark chamber filled with arcane and magical artifacts, as well as a Raven perched on a skull. The Queen decides to go to the cottage herself, disguised as a peddler. Consulting a potion book on disguises, she mixes the required potion ingredients and drinks it, and is immediately transformed into the Witch. She then decides to dispose of Snow White with a Poisoned Apple, which will send its victim into the Sleeping Death. The Sleeping DEEAATHhhhh The Queen brews the poison and dips an apple into the brew, turning the fruit a tempting red. She reads that the victim of the poison can be revived by 'Love's First Kiss', but convinces herself that the Dwarfs will bury the poisoned Snow White. Cackling to herself, she puts the apple in a basket, and walks down through the dungeon below, emerging from the castle's catacombs in a raft. As she makes her way to the dwarfs' cottage, two sinister vultures see her and, sensing that death is imminent, quietly pursue her. Defeat She reaches the cottage and, according to plan, finds that the Dwarfs have left and Snow White is alone. Catching the girl by surprise, the Queen offers her the apple, but is attacked by the animals of the forest (who sense danger when they notice the two vultures). Snow White does not recognize any danger in the old woman and lets her into the house to offer her a drink of water, while the animals rush to find the Dwarfs. The Queen tricks Snow White by telling her that the apple will grant wishes, and, knowing of Snow White's romance with the Prince, persuades her to wish for a happy reunion before taking a bite. Snow White, fooled, makes her wish and takes a bite, but falls to the floor, taken by the Sleeping Death, and the Queen cackles in victory, proclaiming that now she'll be the fairest in the land, as a storm starts outside. The dwarfs, who discover that the Queen has killed Snow White, arrive in time to see the vain villainess leave and, led by Grumpy, chase her up to the top of a rocky cliff. She begins prying an enormous boulder loose, attempting to send it down on top of them, but a bolt of lightning strikes the ledge where the Queen stands. The piece of the rock crumbles away, causing the shrieking queen to fall off the mountaintop and into the blackness far below, with the boulder tumbling after her. The dwarfs watch as the vultures fly down to her crushed body at the bottom of the chasm. Appearance The Queen is a coldly beautiful woman with a serene and unfeeling face and a slender figure. She is pale-skinned with green eyes, red lipstick, and thin, high arched eyebrows. Her beautiful features and her royal attire create a very stunning and beautiful Queenly image. The Queen is seen wearing a purple gown with long sleeves and a rope belt tied around her waist. She wears a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck, and hair, leaving her face exposed. The Queen wears a long black cloak that appears to be part of the cowl. The cloak is lined with red inside and the bottom of the cloak is lined with white fur. She has a high white collar attached to her cloak. She also wears a golden pendant that seems to connect with the collar. To top off her royal appearance, the Evil Queen wears a golden crown atop her head with five spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike. The color scheme of her attire represents her pride and vanity. In her witch disguise, the Queen's physical appearance changes from that of a youthfully beautiful queen with an unfeeling look on her face to that of an ugly, old peddler with face of displaying emotions. She has long, tangled white hair, thick eyebrows, gold eyes, and dark rings around her eyes. Her nose becomes long and crooked with a large wart, and she only has one visible tooth on her bottom jaw. Her hands are gnarled and have pointed, dirty fingernails. She dons a black, cowled robe that retains the hanging sleeves of her dress. She also seems to wear grey slippers. Walt Disney described the Evil Queen, "a mixture of Lady Macbeth and the Big Bad Wolf... her beauty is sinister, mature, plenty of curves... she becomes ugly and menacing when scheming and mixing her poisons; magic fluids trasnsform her into an old. witch-like hag." Personality The Evil Queen, as her name indicates, is a extremely cold, devilish, heartlessly vain, cruel, and remorseless monarch. The Evil Queen cares only about her beauty and reputation, and cannot stand the idea of anyone being more beautiful than her. She orders the execution of her stepdaughter Snow White without a moment's hesitation when she is named the fairest in the land. She will even threaten the life of her subject, the Huntsman, if he were to fail in murdering the Princess. The Queen is very devious and scheming. Her plans to kill Snow White are well thought out and she does not allow room for error. Ironically, her quest to slay Snow White to become fairest in the land caused her to sacrifice that beauty which she so dearly cared for. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep The Queen appears as the main antagonist of the Dwarf Woodlands, the world based on the Snow White movie. As in the movie, she's jealous ou Snow White's beauty, but this time instead of recruiting a huntsman she makes a deal with Terra: If he kills the maiden, she will ask the mirror where he might find Master Xehanort. Like the huntsman, however, Terra refuses to kill SNow White, and goes back to the Queen. Furious that he didn't fulfil his part of the contract, she orders the mirror to attack him, but the Spirit says he can't do that, that he only has the power to see. The Evil Queen then use a potion on the mirror, forcing it to absorb Terra and fight him from its own insides, a strange infinite area with a smoke background. After the Spirit of the magic mirror is defeated, Terra leaves. The queen is later seen in Ventus's scenario, in her old hag form, going into the forest (most likely to bring Snow White the poisonous apple). In Aqua's scenario, she is only seen making Snow White eat bite the apple. The magic mirror, however, says "The Queen is gone, My service done. Adieu, O victorious one.", implying that she died, the same way as in the movie. Disney's Villains Revenge The Evil Queen gets revenge on Snow White by put the Dwarfs in the dungeon,and put a hourglass on the table and laughs. But the player mixed the right ingredients and the Prince appeared and kiss Snow White and she wakes up. The player looks at the hourglass and said " We got to get out of here, The Queen will be here at any second". So our heroes freed the Dwarfs and escaped to the woods and live happily ever after. Meanwhile The Evil Queen looked and saw that Snow White was awakened and left, she was enraged that the player foiled her evil plot. They meet for a second time and she retreats to her evil apple house, but the player throws the Queen's evil explosion magic at the evil hideout and The Queen's final words are " Magic Mirror on the Wall, Who is the fairest one of all". The player said " It's Snow White"! There was a flash of light and the Queen dies by being frightened at her reflection and the apple house was crumbling to dust. Trivia *Interestingly, The Evil Queen in the House Of Mouse series and he House Of Villains is shown to be able to magically change into an old hag but in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, she has to use potions. *The Evil Queen looks out of the window to see Snow White and The Prince just like Prince Pyjamarama looking out of the window to see Prince Rajeash, Superted and Spotty in The Further Adventures of Superted-Ruse of the Rajah in 1989. See also * Queen Narissa * Maleficent Category: Classics Category: Masters of Evil Category:Deceased villains Category: Witches Category: Monarchs Category:Women Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Disney's Halloween Treat null Category:Disney Divas Category:Killers Category:Females Category:Most Evil Category:Deaths Category:Completely mad Category:Woman Category:World Rulers Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Magic Villains Category:Black Magic Villains Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Boogeymen Category:Dream Villains Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:True Villains Category:Opposing Forces Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains who get defeated by a different object Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Hateable Villains Category:Villains Who Had Greater Revenge Category:Tragic Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Satan like villians Category:Queens Category:Villians draged to hell Category:Bad Tempared villains